Gas turbine engines, gas turbine engine vane assemblies, and the sealing of rotatable gas turbine engine vanes, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.